


Squish Bang [Drabble]

by Macabre74



Series: Sleep, Interrupted [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: In which Jiyong remembers the good old days.





	Squish Bang [Drabble]

"Just do it."

Seunghyun resisted, keeping himself propped up on one elbow, looking down at Jiyong's irritable, sleepy face. "I'm too heavy."

Jiyong scoffed, knocking the older man's arm from under him. Seunghyun fell heavily on top of Jiyong with a grunt.

"S'better," Jiyong mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Seunghyun's chest.

Rolling his eyes, Seunghyun looked down at the pink-haired boy beneath him. "Why?"

"Reminds me..." was Jiyong's sleep-tinged reply.

Seunghyun frowned. "Of? You mean when I was fat?" he asked, faintly scandalized.

Jiyong went silent for a bit. "...were never _fat_ , Hyunnie. Was just more of you to love."


End file.
